


2014 Tiny Treats #13, Transformers With Pokemon III (The One About Prowl)

by eerian_sadow



Series: Transformers with Pokemon [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Microfic, fun with pokemon, fun with transformers, playing with my toys, silly things, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of crossover microfics, giving a bit of backstory to how the Autobots ended up on The World of Pokemon and how Prowl got his first Eevee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2014 Tiny Treats #13, Transformers With Pokemon III (The One About Prowl)

**Author's Note:**

> i realized as i was going along that i'm treating the Pokemon as sapient beings, easily as intelligent as Chimpanzees. they are self-aware and live in a sort of willing servitude to their trainers/owners (as is hinted/indicated in multiple games). i probably won't deal with the possible moral implications of this, because i want this series to be silly and fun, but it is there and i'm willing to discuss in comments. as a result of this realization, i added the M/F relationship tag, because of Flareon and Umbreon.

1) "Sir, I agree that the planet holds a great many resources that we might be able to trade for, but I have my doubts about the moral standards of the dominant sapient species."

"Your concerns are noted, Prowl." Optimus put a hand on his second's shoulder. "But our supplies are too low to attempt traveling further. We will make planet fall, and then determine if these animal fights are as immoral as they appear on the surface."

 

2) The dominant natives on the planet were surprisingly accepting of the giant robotic people among them. More than a few even offered to take them on their travels and teach them about training their animals--Pokemon, in the local language. 

 

3) "I understood that you caught your Pokemon in the wild," Prowl said, looking at the animals in the pen curiously.

"Usually we do," his companion trainer replied. "But sometimes there are young Pokemon left behind when a trainer dies, with no one to take care of them. So, the son of the daycare couple opened this shelter to help them find new trainers."

"Does it work?" The tactician crouched down to get a better look at a small brown and cream colored Pokemon that had approached the fence.

"It has so far," the trainer replied with a smile.

 

5) The Eevee at the shelter sat down and began howling when Prowl left, a mornful sound that was audible for a kilometer. It was such a heartbreaking sound that the Autobot found himself turning back around to retrieve the animal despite his resolution to only learn about Pokemon.

 

4) Eevee refused to stay in his pokeball as they travelled. Instead, the small Pokemon bounded along beside Prowl in happy leaps or running bursts.

 

5) The Pichu posed no threat to either of them, but Eevee defended Prowl anyway--and with a ferocity that shocked the mech.

 

6) When he first met the scientist who was attempting to devolop items that the Cybertronians could use to heal their Pokemon, Prowl had been skeptical of her ability to make something functional that wouldn't harm their new companions. After he assisted with her early tests, he was glad to have her automated despensing system prove him wrong.

 

7) Eevee popped his head over the side of Prowl's hand, curious about the item his trainer was examining. Prowl watched in horrified fascination as the red stone flared brightly and his companion _changed_.

 

8) "Your Eevee was definitely exposed to a fire stone," Professor Juniper told him. "He's evolved and will have new abilities, strengths and weaknesses."

"He is still the same Pokemon, though?" Prowl hated the idea of his playful, loyal friend being gone. "His personality remains intact?"

"Oh yes. He may be a Flareon now, but he's still the same Pokemon you've been training."

"Oh good." The tactician reached down and rubbed Flareon's cheek with one finger. "We can adapt to this change, then."

 

9) Flareon was so excited when they found a tree laden with bright red berries that Prowl bartered five full heals to a passing to trainer to harvest for them, so that the berries weren't crushed in the Autobot's large fingers.

 

10) Not long after Flareon brought Umbreon home, Prowl realized their resources were dwindling far more quickly than they should be with only two Pokemon in residence. He stayed up late that night, watching the bin where their berries were stored to see what happened during the hours he was normally powered down.

The Mr. Mime who creeped into the store room through the back door was a surprise, but Prowl knew he wouldn't turn the creature away once he saw how frantically it began eating berries.

 

11) “Is that a Mr. Mime?” the league Champion asked as she settled down into Prowl’s sitting room.

The Autobot looked over at the Pokemon, who had quickly become indispensable in helping care for Flareon and Umbreon. “It is. He is my hands for tasks when my fingers are too large.”

“Do you think he would breed with my Jinx? I’m still trying to fill some holes in my Pokedex.”

Mr. Mime seemed thoughtful at the Champion’s words and Prowl shrugged as he handed her a tiny cup of tea. “You would have to ask him. He understands a great deal.”

 

12) Jazz brought over Whismur for a “play date” not long after the first Eevee egg hatched. Unsurprisingly, to Prowl at least, he bonded with the infant and left with a team one Pokemon larger than he had come over with.

 

13) He did not evolve Flareon and Umbreon’s third offspring deliberately, but she became an Espeon before he quite realized what was happening.

 

14) Jolteon was a deliberate evolution of his senior Pokemon’s fourth offspring, as a defense against the Starraptors that had begun menacing Mr. Mime on his journeys to collect berries.

 

15) “I don’t want to let it go,” the young woman said, curling around her Sylveon sadly. “But I’ve gotten too sick to take care of it, and I heard you raise Eevees and their evolved forms.”

Prowl reached down and rubbed the woman’s back carefully, offering what comfort he could. “I am happy to care for your friend, as long as I am capable. Come inside, and we will have refreshments while our friends get to know one another.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still wondering how the hell Mr. Mime sneaked in there. Prowl was only supposed to have Eevees and Eeveelutions.
> 
> i invented the Pokemon Shelter (though others may have had the same idea!) because it seemed awful to me that the Pokemon left behind by owners who had died might be left behind, forgotten in pokeballs somewhere. Pokemon that trainers choose to release can also be sent here.
> 
> the league champ is deliberately unnamed, because there were a bunch of canon ones to pick from and i was feeling lazy.


End file.
